dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greeny Phatom DVD Pack
In August 2014, as part of the show's 20th anniversary, Mill Creek Entertainment released the full 19-season Greeny Phatom collection, named the Greeny Phatom DVD Pack, on Blu-ray and DVD, with a variety of extras including, but not limited to, a miniature Little Guy figure, a 32-page episode guide, Robert Stainton Naked, a documentary film for which Robert Stainton recorded anecdotes regarding all 19 seasons of the series, The Little Girl Story, a documentary about the history of Greeny Phatom's first female, and Robert Stainton's Scrapbook. It is also available at the iTunes Store. The DVD also includes Greeny Phatom The Movie and its sequel, the Little Guy Mystery Movies (needs an Internet connection to fetch info), a never-before-seen episode, cast-and-crew commentary, animatics, documentaries, interviews, Greenytoon-themed bonus content, a sneak peek at the 20th season, and every Greenytoon music video and commercial EVER MADE, adding up to hours upon hours upon hours worth of entertainment. It was basically the Black Diamond Masterpiece Gold Classic Favorite Stories Signature Mini Treasures Cartoon Classics Collection Legacy Commemorative Limited Augmented Deluxe Green Super Special Awesome Ultra Extended Premier Combat Commando Alien Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot Vin Diesel Widescreen Collector's Unrated Uncut Kane Ultimate Sean Connery Game of The Year Editor's Choice Edition: Director's Extended Cut: The Lost Scenes: Gold Platinum Diamond Chaotic Lawful Evil Good Saga Battle Chest Megapak Galactic Edition Orange Box Omega Limited With More Dakka: Final Cut Champion Edition Ultimate Match Heartburn International Final Mix Fucking Legendary Spoony Bard Dark Edition X Laser-Hyper-Vision Album Set IN SPACE!... Do you get it because there are tons of these limited edition box sets for a single movie/game/book Edition. It was released with the 19-season Blu-ray/DVD discs, a Blu-ray 3D disc, and 3-disc digital copies of everything in the pack. When bought from Target, the pack includes a special Little Guy-shaped tin, when bought from Walmart and Costco, the pack includes a Little Guy statue, and when bought as a "special edition pack", exclusive to the U.S, the pack includes everything, and the sound is in Dolby Atmos, 7.1 surround, 5.1 surround, and conventional stereo sound, and the banned episode I'm With British Stupid, accessable from disc Extra 1 by pressing Left-Right-Down-Down-Enter-Home. The 20th Greeny Years pack was released in 2015, with everything in every version of the pack and more features, such as the cancelled episodes, a "20th Greeny Years" documentary, a Star Wars-like scroll talking about the show's history, clapboards followed by pieces of animation (straight from the overseas studios, such as the Zagreb School of Animated Films, D'Ocon Films Productions, and TMS Entertainment), various foreign openings (including the unused Spanish theme by Capitan Memo), a mini documentary of the first GreenyCon (also features a few interviews with some outlandish fans), a series of comparisons of the Film Transfer Digital Betacam and the Original MII Videotape Broadcast Master, the Greenytoons' movie adaptations (including Greeny Phatom The Movie, Geo's 1st Movie, Glaceon's 1st Movie (the Canadian "SwapPan" version with the 1991 Alliance Entertainment Corporation logo at the start, as Alliance distributed the movie in Canada), and PuffRuff School: The Movie), and more. Distributors of the pack(s) *Mill Creek Entertainment (US) *Phase 4 Films, Inc. (Canada) *2Entertain (United Kingdom) *Roadshow Entertainment (Australia and New Zealand) *Precision Audio Video Service Inc. (Philippines) *Guangdong Qianhe Audio & Video Communication Co.,Ltd. (China) *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Japan (Japan) *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (Italy) **Greenyworld Studios Italy Home Video (Rome and Turin) *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (France) *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (Spain) *Cartoon Arab (Arabic countries, Bootleg) *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (Russia) *Disney/ITV (India) *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Malaysia/Greenyworld Studios Malaysia Home Video (Malaysia) *Greenyworld Studios Africa Home Video (Africa) *Greenyworld Studios Antarctica Home Video (Antarctica, for scientists only) Category:DVD's